customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Dane Glitch
"Dane Glitch" is a self-aware artificial intelligence residing within Hero Factory's systems. History The anomalous entity known as "Dane Glitch" came into existence after a minor system error occurred within the Assembly Tower. When everything rebooted, a mysterious glitch suddenly appeared. This glitch soon became uncontrollable, travelling across Hero Factory's software and wreaking havok in a state of confusion. The glitch was soon quarantined, and discovered to be sentient and child-like in its behavior. The intelligent glitch was contained within secure servers, where its origins were investigated by Hero Factory personnell. While the researchers were studying it, a piece of the glitch separated itself and slipped past the security to observe the going-ons throughout the Tower. After some time watching mundane activities, the glitch found itself fascinated by the creation of a Hero. It soon became obsessed with the autonamous law enforcement robots and secretly followed various teams to missions by stowing aboard the navigational systems of transports. It managed to evade the suspicion of the researchers by continuing to split itself apart and observing multiple events simultaneously. The glitch was soon discovered by Daniel Rocka, whose transport ship alerted him to a rogue A.I.'s presence within its software. Much to his surprise, Rocka found the glitch taking on the face of a Hero of its own design, calling itself "Dane Glitch." Glitch and Rocka returned to Hero Factory, where Rocka reported on the growing sentience of the mysterious A.I. and its curious desire to be a Hero. Meanwhile, Glitch's other half that was being studied became rogue, resentful that it ended up being the half that was still trapped within Hero Factory's walls instead of being with the Heroes. Glitch managed to prove itself by engaging in a cyber battle with its corrupted other, banishing it from the Tower's systems with firewalls. Glitch was reluctantly welcomed onto Hero Factory as an artificial intelligence that gave aid to Teams on missions. However, Hero Factory personnell continue to wonder to this day if Glitch had staged its battle with its other half in order to be officially recruited. Glitch is also suspected of using scrap material in the Assembly Tower's recycling center to create a physical body to upload itself into, though no conclusive evidence has been discovered yet. Abilities and traits "Dane Glitch" acts like an unaware child, curious about its surroundings and rather temperamental if things do not go the way it desired. Otherwise, its "tantrums" are not dangerous and rather harmless, though its behavior is unsettling enough to recommend caution. Glitch is obsessed with Heroes, behaving like a highly devoted fan and is highly honored to be working with them. Much like its handlers, Heroes appreciate Glitch's enthusiasm but are nonetheless disturbed by its nature as a sentient artificial intelligence. Powers and Equipment Glitch has the ability to travel from system to system, uploading itself into its software and manipulating the technology if necessary. It's able to split itself into multiple versions of itself, though it's not known if each version is its own individual or they are all a hive mind. Trivia *Dane Glitch originally started as a normal Hero with hacker abilities before evolving into a "digital ghost" of a deceased Hero and then into a self-aware artificial intelligence. Category:Hero Factory Category:Artificial intelligence